


Home for Dinner

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, kiddo.  How was basketball practice?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "reverse gender roles"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Hey, Dad!” called A.J., closing the front door behind her.

“In the kitchen!” he yelled back.

She hung her jacket on the peg in the hall, then headed toward the back of the house. Her father was at the stove, stirring a pot of what smelled like his ‘famous’ red pasta sauce.

“Hey, kiddo,” said Jack, as she hopped onto one of the tall stools at the kitchen island. “How was basketball practice?”

A.J. tossed her long braid over one shoulder. “It was good. Well, you know, other than the fact that we play Central next week and they’re gonna kick out butts.”

“What? I thought you were good.”

“We _were_ ,” she agreed. “Until last week when Stephanie sprained her ankle and Latoya broke her wrist.”

“Ouch,” said Jack, coming over to begin chopping tomatoes.

“Yeah.” A.J. snagged a slice before he could slide them into the bowl. “The girls from the JV team are good, but not quite as good, and they haven’t been practicing with us. But, you know, we could be back up to fighting fit if you’d just let me borrow that Goa’uld healing device I know Mom’s been studying.”

“You’re funny,” said Jack.

“C’mon, Dad,” she said. “I’m sure I’ve got enough naquadah in my blood to make it work, and I’ll just do Steph’s ankle. Those can heal pretty fast, right?”

“I’m going to let you guess what the answer to _that’s_ gonna be,” said Jack. “And while you’re thinking, go pick out some pasta, two boxes.”

A.J. ducked into the pantry. She knew it’d be a no, but the arguments were fun enough to be worth bringing it up with her dad. She came back with two boxes of bowties.

“Any homework?” Jack asked.

She shook her head. “Finished it between drills.”

A car door slammed outside, and the front door opened. “Hey, anybody home?” called her mother’s voice.

“In the kitchen!” Jack and A.J. both called back.

Sam was halfway out of her uniform jacket by the time she’d made it down the hall. She tossed it over the back of a kitchen chair, then tugged A.J.’s braid affectionately on her way to give Jack a brief kiss. “Something smells good.”

“Dad’s special sauce,” said A.J.

“Just for you, Carter,” he added.

Sam arched an eyebrow at him. “What do you need me to fix?”

“Carter,” said Jack, “can’t I just make my galaxy-famous sauce for my very favorite— Yes, all right, I might have, just a little, broken the microwave.”

“You didn’t put tinfoil in it again, did you?” asked A.J.

“I did not,” her father said, indignantly.

Sam laughed. “I’ll take a look at it after dinner,” she said. “And Jake sent me an e-mail today— he figured you wouldn’t be checking yours— to say his Friday class had been canceled, and he’d coming home for the weekend.”

“Well, good,” said Jack. “Because Daniel and Vala are bringing the Jackson Five for dinner on Friday.”

A.J. took a stack of plates from the cabinet. “You know Uncle Daniel hates it when you call them that.”

“Oh, he knows,” said Sam.

THE END


End file.
